Marcella the Great
|personality = See below... |full_name = Marcella Hakkon |faction = Hakkon Empire |rank = Empress |religion = |location = |family = Comrey I (son) |status = Deceased }} Empress Marcella the Great, known as Marcella Hakkon and the Great Hakkonese, was the founder and first Empress of the Hakkon Dynasty when she reunited the Hakkons to the island of Perisno, established the Hakkon Empire. During her reign, she was at war with factions of Republic of Maccavia, Drahara, the Realm of the Falcon, and the Kingdom of Tolrania, which known as the Hakkon Conquest of Perisno, lasted for sixty-one years with the Elintor and the Holy Drachen Empire allied with Hakkons to reunited the factions of Perisno to re-create the Kingdom of Perisno, under one rule. She was married to Ventura, who become Husband to the Empress until his death in 337, the year before her death. Marcella ruled for sixty-six years on the throne of Hakkon. On her death on September 5, 338 in Krain, she was succedded by his only son, Comrey I. Mythology Early life and military career Marcella born on island nation of Hakkon, now home of the Hakkon gods, to Hakkon and Juliuas. During her childhood, she was an demi-god, and have masculinity during her military career. She quickly rose to rank of General, possibility the first female general of the Hakkon Empire. She then campaign against Ghareeb tribes, multiple times, it went back and forth. General Marcella was gaining popularity with the Empire, and having been fast friends with the Emperor. Reign as Empress When the Emperor's death with no issue, she then took on the Imperial throne as the next ruler of the Hakkon Empire. As Empress, she made huge campaign against Ghareeb tribes. She gathered a army and sack the villages of Ghareeb tribes. Marcella then took city of Bulgan, known as the Bulgan Campaign as well of Uliastai, known as the Uliastai Campaign. The tribes was getting weaker and weaker and they are no match with the Hakkons. The tribes signed a peace-treaty with the Hakkons, but it will not last for long. The Hakkon Empire under Marcella was one of the strongest nation in Perisno. Some say that Empress Marcella is re-took the weak ruined fort, but later become the home of the Third Legion. After short peace-treaty of 31-34 days, the Ghareeb tribes declared war on the Empire once more, but other tribes of Ghareeb declared war on each other-making difficult to march on Hakkon lands. Alliance with Drachen Reich Marcella then made an alliance with Reich des Drachen Emperor Otto I (possible descended of Cedrus V, now Dragon Empire), but the Drachens also at war with now Maccavians. But having good relations with Cedrus V, which he sent his mercenaries to accompanying the war. Battle of Bulgan As soon Marisya preparing for another campaign, the tribes sieged the Hakkon controlled-city of Bulgan, but Marisya with her army of other Generals and successfully broke the siege and begin the Battle of Bulgan. During the battle, it will clear if or not Marcella died during the battle. Because that she demigoddess, Marisya suffered multiple wounds which ends in Hakkon victory, but veterans from both sides did claim victory-with the "death" of Empress Marcella. But she cheated death and was weeks of recovering. Attempts of took Khul Vara Hakkon imperial general Tiberius was witness that, "Empress almost died by cheating death". There are multiple attempts that took the soon to be capital city of Khul Vara, with weeks of two of now Hakkon-controlled cities of Bulgan and Uliastai, the tribes made peace with Hakkons once more. Last campaigns and death Marcella died in mantuary of Reness in Krain, with Marcella's death (even though that demi-gods lived about ten-thounsand years), but who knows what or who killed or murdered Empress Marcella. Marcella's successor was her elder son, Krain. Appearance The appearance of Empress Marcella, she had fairly feminine masculinity, she had blonde hair with beauty face and brown eyes. Marisya wore all golden Hakkon Legionnaire gear, her generals and soldiers nicknamed Empress Marcella during her military career as "The Golden General". Her weapon of choice is Ornate Horseman Axe while her Empress's sword, a symbol of ruler of Hakkon Empire. Upon her full godhood, Marisya still appearance as she was while she as a general. Divine Realm Marcella's realm are in island nation of Hakkon, the home of the Hakkon gods and her residence which known call, the Golden General's Villa.The villa described that including, bedroom, living room, kitchen, General's officer (her personal office), and throne room. It also the residence of Empress-God Marcella (now Goddess). Powers and Abilities As a demigoddess, Marcella possesses incredible superhuman physical prowess, beyond that of any mortal or beast and surpassing all other Hakkon Gods, the exact limits of which are yet to be determined. It is presumed Marcella was born with his goddess-like abilities due to being Hakkon's demigod daughter. Se might also be partially immortal and may have gotten stronger when her absorbed powers from the Gods. Due to these abilities, Marisya was able to defeat monsters, magical beings, Titans and even the Gods themselves, which she doesn't want to go war with the other gods but it will be good for Hakkon gods. In addition to her vast physical strength, Marcella also possesses great levels of superhuman agility, stamina, durability, endurance, reflexes, and speed. Feats of durability include falling from great heights and walking away unharmed, getting crushed, stabbed, beaten, blasted, and burned by various enemies and traps as well as survive extreme environments such as suffered heavily (even mortally) wounds, which makes Marcella impossible to be killed. She is also able to regenerate from most wounds at a fast rate, though she did not regenerate from the scar on her stomach caused by Kagg's Blade of the Dead. Personality As demi-goddess, Marcella was brave, sexy, honest and shy person. She was shy by meeting new people when she was young. Marcella was loving, friendly and not to be messed with, only bursting out in anger when antagonized or threatened. She had little paranoid when and if the Perisno was united into the Old Persinoan Empire. She is concerned of her surroundings, even other gods. In spite of her friendly act, Marisya is shown to care deeply for her husband and her children. Having a perfect relations with her father and other Hakkon deities siblings and children. She also found other deities in Drachen, and others to be rough, especially of her tiergötten counterpart, Thor. Years before her descendent to current Emperor Hakkon II, the Hakkon deities (now with Marisya now got goddesshood), are again at war with Demon gods. During the battle with his demon counterpart, Kagg Demon god of Destruction, Death and War–Kagg was one of the powerful god in the demon deities was no match to Marcella. Trivia Notes References Category:War gods Category:Empress Category:Monarchs Category:Hakkon General Category:Hakkon war deities